The Robot and the Animal
by DarkQueenDraconite
Summary: Mikan ends up with Natsume, with a dysfunctional yet happy relationship. Now that Mikan's busy helping Natsume, Hotaru finds herself missing the attention from her friend. And Ruka misses Natsume and pines after Mikan. Can they too find their peace? RxH


Disclaimer: Never will I own the Gakuen Alice franchise.

A/N: Told in alternating views of Hotaru and Ruka POVs. Our protagonists are all 14.

This is a Hotaru's POV before the actual story starts. Ruka's POV is next chapter. Chapter 3 will start the storyline.

_**Hotaru**_

_Recorded August 17, Alice Academy_

In this world, people live to judge others by stereotypes. They judge Mikan, my best friend (though I don't think I've told her that directly), as a cheerful, silly, girl who just seems to get in trouble all the time. Though that is true, there is more to Mikan than Jinno or Wakako (that idiotic sidekick of Shouda's) think.

Mikan has a special ability to brighten up the world around her, particularly when she puts her mind to it (like when she tries to cheer up me, Hyuuga, Nogi, or someone else important to her). She also somehow manages to get trouble wherever she goes, and she actually emerges alive and well. So, I have to say, there is much more to Mikan that meets the eye, and sometimes I'm just a bit jealous of her optimism and natural spot in the limelight. No, I wouldn't like to be in the limelight, but sometimes, I feel that even without any abilities, she's able to attract all attention to her without working for it, and that just irks me. Hence the use of my "baka gun" whenever she's being overdramatic—doesn't she have enough drama in her life already?

Ah, but where were we? Yes. Stereotypes. Most people here at Alice Academy only know Natsume Hyuuga as a dark, "hot" (according to the other girls), and dangerous boy. Yet, from what I've seen, Natsume is actually very devoted to Mikan, and loyal to his friends in general. According to Mikan, he's a "pervert with a stick shoved up his butt, but still a very caring person." So even Hyuuga has a heart. That reminds me, I need to get a picture of him smiling to sell to Shouda for one hundred rabbits.

And yes, then we have the other stereotypes. Sumire Shouda is seen as a vapid fangirl, but in reality, she proves to be intelligent at times. Kokoro Yome is perceived as an idiot and a one star since he smiles all the time, but he's actually quite perceptive. Ruka Nogi…he's slightly strange. He _wants _to have the stereotype of an icy, uncaring, boy, when he's actually extremely naïve (though perverted) and kindhearted.

And last of all, there's me. Me, Hotaru Imai, the ice queen, a glutton for both food and money, with an IQ over 150. I'd like to keep the "over 150" part in the rumors, but I have to admit that I'm rather annoyed at the way the whole school seems to have heard only that about me, and that they seem to think I enjoy being cruel. I don't _enjoy _it, per say, but I won't hesitate to use cruelty when necessary…like when I blackmail Nogi, and when I hit Mikan when she's being even more idiotic than usual. But really, I'm kind enough. I've created the Recycler (#457, able to collect any trash from the school grounds and take any trash from students to recycle into paper bags, paper, cans, and bottles without expending any energy. See Limitless Battery, Invention #97). I know when not to interfere into Mikan's business. I do provide emotional support when necessary, contrary to popular belief (yes, I will usually listen for a price, but when Mikan really becomes sad, I'm not that cruel to deny her rabbits).

I'm not really as cruel as people think. Yes, Hotaru Imai does have feelings at times. Is that really so hard to comprehend? I don't want to end up like my brother. I do feel happiness, sadness, tiredness, anger, and of course, the feeling of not having enough money. And also, I feel...loneliness.

Yes, loneliness. I was spoiled with Mikan's constant attention, and even against my best efforts, I began to feel lonely when she stopped giving me attention. Sad, isn't it? I can't blame her either, with comforting Natsume all the time now that they're together. She risks her life almost daily, and with all the stress in her life, I guess she simply forgot what used to be her number 1, Hotaru Imai.

I can't believe that it would come to this day, that I would ever crave human attention. It really shows how much I degenerated. I'm only fourteen and a half, honestly. I didn't think I'd start craving for Mikan's attention now. I figured I would still hold a special place in her heart, at least until graduation. Sappy as it may sound, I will probably never forget her, and maybe even mention her to my adopted grandkids one day (no, I will not go through that painful and time wasting trial called pregnancy and labor. And besides, there are already too many unwanted kids in this world).

And why have I wasted so much time talking about this into my Speech Notebook (Invention #101, able to record user's words into text, only accessible through user's fingerprint) anyway? Well, I think it'd be best to let out of some this now rather than it show through my inventions. That would, of course, be counterproductive. Well, I'll talk to you later.

_Recording #57. Category: Urgent Matters._

How was it? Too OOC? Explained well?


End file.
